Roast Lords
The Roast Lords are a group of extremely powerful paracausal entities charged with defending what is left of the multiverse. The Roast Lords operate under a council, which is how decisions involving the greater realms at large are decided. Roast Lords have existed since the beginning of time, with some notable ones throughout history being Julius Caesar, Emperor Nero, Atilla the hun, Genghis khan, and Donald J. Trump, but up until the Great Thot War, have been very few in number, with usually no more then a handful existing at any given time. It was during The Great Thot War that the roast lords became widely known and increased in number, although at least one was known to publicly operate during The Furry War. Roast lords, while being incredibly powerful, are not immortal (although incredibly hard to kill). For example, The Roast Lord Carl was killed after The Great Thot War, and the rogue Roast Lord Malsum was imprisoned by Carl, The Traveler, and Kobol in The Negrosphere. The Roast The namesake ability of The Roast Lords is called The Roast, a paracausal ability in which an incredible amount of energy is channeled and focused into a directed attack, with even the lowest level of roast capable of containing energy in the hundreds of megatons. The Roast is usually performed with the classic "Roast Hand". More powerful variations are known to exist, although only the most powerful are able to use them; and if used incorrectly, may have devastating effects on the user (often resulting in death). Powerful roast lords can even use the roast to deflect attacks, and even re-direct other roasts. Creation The exact methods whereby a roast lord is created are mostly unknown. The main schools of thought are as follows: * Roast Lords are granted the power by members of the current council. * Roast Lords are born with the power, and they are then found and trained by the current council. * Roast Lords are created by the Primordials and sent into the universe. However, evidence against these three exist. For example, the Traveler appeared in a bolt of lightning on the shore of Lithium Beach years before the Furry war, with only scant memories of his life before. Along with this, all Roast Lords have memories of the Nexus of the Primordials, the legendary alleged birthplace of the Primordials, and Carl was created using the gene-print of his father. Mortality Although considered immortal by most (due to the fact that they cannot age), Roast Lords can be killed, although a legendary feat to perform. Due to the Roast Lords' nature of being energy beings in a physical form, once enough damage is done to that form, the energy will be released, causing an explosion of such magnitude that it can outshine an entire galaxy and destroy entire solar systems with ease. Roast Lords are also capable of ¨Self-Destructing,¨ as seen in the case of Byll n´ai, who did so when he noticed that he was being corrupted by the Thots (and in destroying himself managed to slow their advance by several years). Besides that, the only other two times in recorded history when a roast lord has been destroyed were Stephen Hawking (who was caught in-between two supernovae) and Carl, who was destroyed by Malsum (and then revived later). Ascendance Although only hypothetical, studies by the now-banished roast lord Vovin have suggested that it is possible for a roast lord to temporarily achieve a state which he called ¨Ascendance¨, in which the Roast Lord in question, through unknown means, could become (briefly) omnipotent, with the ability to create life, control time and space, and more. However, the method by which this could be achieved (or if it was possible at all) were never discovered. The Roast Lord Council The Council Of Roast Lords was eventually disbanded, as most members believed there was nothing to defend the realms from. Currently, The Traveler is trying to reassemble the council. Although it is unknown if any members left prior to this, at least one was banished from the council by vote, due to his heretical study of The Void and Thots. The Roast Lord Council has its own Realm, and they are able to collectively banish beings to The Abyss. Banishment If a roast lord is deemed for whatever reason to be corrupted or in other ways compromised, it is possible (through a unanimous decision by the council) to be stripped of their power and cast out. The only known example of this was in the case of Vovin. List of currently known Roast Lords: * The Traveler * Carl * Carl's Dad (banished) * Big Shaq * Lahmar * Yakuran * Basmaat * Carl Sagan * Byll na´i (deceased) * Stephen Hawking (deceased) * Vovin (Banished) * Malsum (corrupted) Trivia * Some powers common to all Roast Lords include faster-then-light movement, being unaffected by the vacuum of space, and limited telepathy. Category:Roast Lords